falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Galaxy News Radio
|type=building |image=GNR Building Plaza.jpg |desc=L'edificio della Galaxy News Radio |loc=GNR Building Plaza loc.jpg |district=Chevy Chase |marker=Piazza dell'edificio GNR |quests=Seguendo le sue orme Galaxy News Radio (quest) Caching in with Three Dog }} Galaxy News Radio è ciò che rimane del Galaxy News Network pre-bellico. Prima della Grande Guerra, la radio trasmetteva sulla frequenza 103.8 FM, e dava informazioni su tempo, sport, notizie e traffico. Uno dei programmi di maggior successo era Mattina con Marie. Gestita dal DJ Tre Cani, GNR trasmette variegate informazioni sulle notizie dalla Zona Contaminata, consigli per la sopravvivenza e musica di vecchio stile. Tre Cani usa la stazione radio per la "Buona battaglia", che è un tentativo di raccontare agli abitanti della Zona Contaminata della Capitale come le cose stanno realmente, e le intenzioni dell'Enclave. Tre Cani spiega anche che il motivo della trasmissione ripetuta delle stesse canzoni è una conseguenza del fatto che erano gli unici nastri riproducibili. Il segnale originario di GNR è molto scarso; può essere sentito molto disturbato a Megaton, e allontanandosi di poco il segnale scompare. La gente nel Saloon di Moriarty parla di un problema recente, e il giocatore quando incotra Tre Cani viene a sapere che il ripetitore è stato persagliato dai Supermutanti. Dopo aver installato un'antenna presa dal module lunare Virgo II nel Museo di Tecnologia, la stazione può essere sentita dovunque nella Zona Contaminata della Capitale (insieme alla Radio dell'Enclave e alla Stazione radio di Agatha). All'avanzare del giocatore nella trama, si potrà ascoltare Tre Cani riportare notizie sulle azioni del giocatore, in base a come egli abbia gestito determinate situazioni. La maggior parte di queste notizie ha come oggetto le quest principali -- ad esempio, se il giocatore disinnesca l'ordigno nucleare in The Power of the Atom, Tre Cani ne parlerà specificamente nel suo notiziario. Le missioni secondarie, al contrario, non avranno alcun riferimento, come per esempio il salvataggio degli schiavi di Paradise Falls. Prima di ogni notiziario che sia legato ad una missione, Tre Cani riferirà al giocatore il loro attuale livello di Karma. Per esempio, se il livello di Karma del giocatore è "Paladino", Tre Cani introdurrà il giocatore dicendo che "Un paladino cammina fra noi. E no, non si tratta di uno dei nostri amici della Brotherhood. Sto parlando del Paladino dalla scintillante tuta del Vault." Nel corso della missione principale il giocatore sarà mandato alla GNR dopo aver scoperto che James ha fatto visita a Tre Cani. Se Tre Cani dovesse morire (probabilmente per mano del giocatore), sarà sostituito in trasmissione da Margaret, la sua assistente tecnica. Lei è decisamente meno loquace di Tre Cani e si limiterà a riprodurre brano dopo brano, interrompendo occasionalmente per annunciare che ha sostituito il precedente DJ a causa della sua morte e dirà che tutto quello che deve fare è riprodurre i brani; questo pone fine a qualunque tipo di notiziario per il resto della durata del gioco. Three Dog's announcements sometimes reference real-world culture: right after the Lone Wanderer fixes the antenna at the Washington Monument, Three Dog will announce that "You can't stop the signal", a line from Joss Whedon's Serenity (you will have to wait for the song(s) to finish). Directions to Galaxy News Radio You must go through the Tenleytown/Friendship Station, which can be reached through the Farragut West Station maintenance tunnels . Once in the station, make your way through to the Chevy Chase North access. Outside you will see the Brotherhood of Steel fighting Super Mutants in a bombed out building. Once the Super Mutants are killed (by your hands or the Brotherhood of Steel), follow them through the alley to a Super Mutant infested building. On the way to this building you should notice a dead Brotherhood of Steel soldier laying on a bed on the ground; he will have a Power Armor and some Energy Cells that you can take (the body only appears if encountered during the Following in His Footsteps quest). The last stop in this battle will be the plaza in front of the GNR building itself, where you will battle the final group of Super Mutants. Be warned: shortly after all the Super Mutants in the plaza are dead, a Super Mutant Behemoth will break through the buses on the left side of the GNR building. (This can cause you quite a lot of damage and some rads if you're standing too close to the buses, although the maddened Behemoth will probably be the foremost of your concerns.) A dead Brotherhood of Steel soldier lying in or near the fountain will have a Fat Man on him (once again, this body only appears during the Following in His Footsteps quest) - this is the most expedient means to kill the Behemoth. If one Mini-Nuke isn't enough to drop him, two definitely will, or you and any surviving Brotherhood can finish him off with conventional weapons. On a side note, if you have found a way to continue the main storyline without finishing the Following in His Footsteps quest, then you will still have to fight through the Super Mutants, just without the help of the Brotherhood of Steel, until you reach the station and find the Brotherhood waiting... and the Super Mutant Behemoth charging. The Behemoth may kill any followers you have so it is advised to leave them behind. Killing the Super Mutant Behemoth without a Fat Man is not difficult, but it is time consuming. Directly south of the fountain in front of GNR is a covered area with a balcony. If you stand under the balcony, the Super Mutant Behemoth will not be able to harm you. You can stay there and shoot at him with a Hunting Rifle. This will eventually kill it. If you run out of ammo, anything dead in the area will have an assault rifle and some ammo for it on their body. The fountain in the center of the plaza can prove useful if one wants to take a more dynamic approach at killing the Super Mutant Behemoth. Keep the fountain always between yourself and the behemoth by staying close to the fountain and strafing around it. As soon as he turns his attention to you (if you did not have it from the start), it will try to reach you, but as it cannot run straight towards you, you will be faster, thus being always face-to-face with him. This enables you to get easy close range headshots without taking damage - preferrably with a weapon suited for this job, like the Combat Shotgun. Licensed songs The following 20 licensed tracks cycle on Galaxy News Radio, listed here by song title and performer in the order found in the Fallout 3 credits. Songs licensed from APM Music, Inc do not credit performers; the composer is listed if available. * "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots * "Anything Goes" performed by Cole Porter * "A Wonderful Guy" by Tex Beneke * "Boogie Man" by Sid Phillips * "Butcher Pete (Part 1)" by Roy Brown * "Crazy He Calls Me" performed by Billie Holiday * "Civilization" performed by Danny Kaye with The Andrews Sisters * "Easy Living" performed by Billie Holiday * "Fox Boogie" composed by Gerhard Trede * "Happy Times" performed by Bob Crosby * "I'm Tickled Pink" composed by Jack Shaindlin * "Into each Life Some Rain Must Fall" performed by Ella Fitzgerald with The Ink Spots * "Jazzy Interlude" composed by Billy Munn * "Jolly Days" composed by Gerhard Trede * "Let's Go Sunning" composed by Jack Shaindlin * "Maybe" by The Ink Spots * "Mighty, Mighty Man" by Roy Brown * "Rhythm For You" by Eddy Christiani and Frans Poptie * "Swing Doors" composed by Allan Gray * "Way Back Home" performed by Bob Crosby & the Bobcats Note that the song "Jazz Interlude" is often played at the beginning and/or end of The Adventures of Herbert Daring Dashwood broadcasts. News Three dogs reported three types of news: Generic, Quest-Specific and Public Service Announcement. Generic *Supermutant in downtown D.C. *Raiders at Evergreen Mills *Talon Company *Weather Quest-Specific *Quest-specifc news covers only main and side quests. And there are three news pertaining to each of them: Unresolved, Path A and Path B. Annunci di Servizio Pubblico"' *La Confraternita d'Acciao protegge la Zona Contaminata *Combattere i Predatori *Non dar da mangiare agli Yao Guai *Proteggersi dalle Radiazioni *Mantenere in buono stato la propria arma *I Ghoul sono persone Broadcast Errors * Per alcun e queste a finali alternativi, Tre Cani può ripoartare il finale sbagliato. Tuttavia può trattarsi della disinformazione che riceve. * If you cross GNR without the "Following In His Footsteps" quest it is possible to hear a broadcast that you have been to Galaxy News Radio, even though you have not, although he may have been talking about James * After the Enclave arrives at the end of Waters of Life, Three Dog will stop mentioning news stories about the player. He will continue to announce the arrival of the Enclave, give public service announcements, and give news updates on the status of The Wasteland (Confirmed PC & PS3) (Unconfirmed on 360, may be due to Broken Steel) * Three Dog may stop broadcasting news stories about the player after the player reaches Level 20, but changing your karma might make him broadcast them again. Downloading Broken Steel and increasing your level past 20 can also help. * After Three Dog starts giving news updates involving the player's actions, he will stop announcing the songs he will be playing. * Occasionally, if you haven't completed any quests and reached a level beyond 2 with good or bad karma, Three Dog will get stuck on a news announcement loop (announcing that he has news several times in a row without actually delivering any). * He will keep repeating the story of you leaving Bryan Wilks in Grayditch if you chose to not find a home for him, even after you complete many quests after it. * There is an incident where he will also report about problems in Grayditch and then tell the story of you saving Grayditch. This might happen if you solved the quest without talking to Bryan Wilks first. * If you recover the Soil Stradivarius from Vault 92 without starting the quest Agatha's Song and sell it to Abraham Washington in Rivet City, Three Dog will negatively report that you found out about the violin from Agatha and sold it instead of returning it to its rightful owner. * There is a broadcast about the Outcasts, but Three Dog never plays this one for some reason. Apparently they enjoy taking pot-shots at the GNR building. * There seems to be a glitch where Three-Dog might refer to you as the opposite sex, claiming that "You, girl, are truly a paradigm of humanity" for a male character with neutral karma. *Three Dog will say he's going to play music and then will go straight into talking about the player (found on Xbox 360 and PC) *Three Dog may mention the player's title but fail to deliver any quest-related news, skipping straight to generic news - e.g., if the player's rank is "Ranger of the Wastes", Three Dog will mention the "ranger of the Wastes", but instead of following this statement with a quest-related news segment, he'll instead skip to saying "This is Three Dog with a bit of news!" and deliver a generic news piece. *Three Dog may stop broadcasting quest-related news even before the player reaches Level 20. The trigger for this may be either installing the satellite dish on the Washington Monument, or reloading the game after a crash to desktop. This can probably be solved by changing your karma level. * If you download the Broken Steel DLC prior to completing the main quest, Three Dog may begin broadcasting messages that refer to you having completed the quest (such as driving the Enclave out of the Jefferson Memorial) * Three Dog will refer to a level 17 bad-karma character as a Harbinger of War rather than a Fiend. * In the quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head even if you opt to just take the keys non violently Three-Dog will still announce it like you killed them. This could be a result of lying to Crowley, however, as the rumor may have reached Three Dog that they were actually dead. * If you hang out around the Megaton Ruins after blowing Megaton up, Three Dog will repeatedly say that he has news, yet not give any news. * Noted in the Citadel central training area, the radio there can get stuck in a loop of Three Dog announcing the news over and over again with different introductions, but never actually give any news. (PC, patch 1.5) * Prior to actually completing Take It Back!, Three Dog will give a long report on how Project Purity was founded by James, and then finally brought into operation by the Lone Wanderer. He will continue to talk about how the Brotherhood of Steel is working with Rivet City Security to push the water out through the caravans. This report was obviously meant to be announced once the player completed Take It Back! This is apparently caused by installing the Broken Steel expansion. (Xbox 360 and PC) Other Broadcasts Galaxy News Radio also proudly presents on occasion The Adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood and his Stalwart Ghoul Manservant, Argyle. Radio dramas tell us about encounters with such evil villains as the slaver leader from Paradise Falls - the infamous "Black Widow"! Now broadcasting in a wasteland near you! Location * Galaxy News Radio building and GNR Plaza is located in the Chevy Chase district. Notable Loot in Galaxy News Radio * Big Book of Science located in the GNR Studios near a red chair. This book must be stolen. Big Book of Science located on Three Dog, must be pickpocketed. Trivia The Galaxy News logo appears originally in the introductory movie for Fallout (the original game in the series). The popularity of Fallout (along with the distinctive style of the logo) led to the logo's adaptation into the brand symbol for Interplay, the original publisher of the game. Using the PIPBoy, if you go to the notes, you can find a pip-boy picture of the building. This may have been a possible reward in Megaton. The radio broadcast featuring the adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood is a reference to the 1930s radio program The Green Hornet featuring masked vigilante Britt Raid fighting crime with the help of his faithful manservant Kato. The program has subsequently been converted to films and a television series the latter of which featured martial arts superstar Bruce Lee. Lee's performance in the series often overshadowed Raid's a fact that is parodied in the GNR broadcast. It is possible that GNR is inspired by Pittsburgh-based NPR member radio station WDUQ. This suspicion arises since the producers of the game are apparently fond of references to the area and culture of their alma mater, Carnegie Mellon University, given the references present in The Pitt. WDUQ is headquartered near Carnegie Mellon and broadcasts jazz music, as well as local and national news. Bugs & Glitches *If you manipulate the quest to find Dad by going to Rivet City or straight to his location in Vault 112, and later return to the GNR Building Plaza, it is possible that no Brotherhood of Steel NPC's will spawn, except the door guards. Immediately upon discovery of the actual plaza, the Super Mutant Behemoth and Super Mutants will attack. Alternatively, the mutants in the courtyard will spawn dead, and just the Behemoth will attack you. This makes life much harder for low levels who wanted to go to see Three Dog. There have also been reports of difficulty entering GNR after Raven Rock. *In the PS3 version, if you trigger the Behemoth occurrence after triggering the events listed above, THEN retreat a distance until the AI turns non-aggressive, you can sometimes return and enter the GNR building WITHOUT killing the Behemoth. The intercom will assess the combat as over even with the Behemoth standing right outside; however, this may not last, and later visits may cause the area to revert to its normal state. (X360) If you complete a quest so that you skip the GNR quest, when going to GNR using the abandoned school, you have to face all the super mutants, including the Behemoth alone. However, you can run straight to the door without killing any of them, and the intercom will say that everything looks okay. *Unsure if this is rare or not, but in Three dog's room, when attempting to reverse pickpocket the head wrap from him, Dogmeat may appear, near where Threedog sleeps. *With Broken Steel DLC Three dog will air messages on the radio about the brotherhood defeating the enclave at the purifier and pure water being available to everyone regardless if you have made it to that point in the game or not. *If you exit GNR, you cannot re-enter because it will need a key, and the Intercom says the door its open, (confirmed on PS3 and 360) one way to enter GNR again is lockpicking one door of the building (Very Hard). *With the Broken Steel DLC downloaded/installed with the 1.5 Patch, there is a chance that the radio station may disappear from the station list in your Pip-Boy. Same will happen with the Enclave station, even after Raven Rock is destroyed. Radios in the Wasteland will also refuse to play any sort of music, only the light on the panel denoting that it's even on at all. (PC Version) * If you blow up the citadel the BOS troops outside GNR may be friendly but the guys inside are not. *You may sometimes hear Three Dog say an introduction twice, or saying something that he'd normally wouldn't say according to the previous sentence. This is probably due to some mishaps while locating the sound files for Three Dog. This isn't any serious issue to the gameplay, and may even sometimes be rather hilarious, hearing him contradict himself. Related Quests * Following in His Footsteps * Galaxy News Radio * Caching in with Three Dog External Links An enthusiast has taken the liberty of compiling the songs into a "Galaxy News Radio" playlist, all songs included!: http://www.playlist.com/playlist/15214926859 The gentlemen at legal geekery have done a splendid job of compiling the lyrics for these songs over here: http://legalgeekery.com/2008/11/08/fallout-3-song-list/ There has been a Pandora station that was created that seems to use these songs as the seeds: http://www.pandora.com/stations/66024636e2270eef6c0bf0e01e2a6942e3c751ee3636d9de Links *Galaxy News Radio Online Categoria:Missioni di Fallout 3